blindspotfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Doe
(by marriage) (by birth) |place_of_birth = Pretoria, Sub-Saharan Africa |born = 1984 |age = 34 |status = Alive |gender = Female |eye_color = Hazel |height = 5'9" (1.75m) |weight = 128lbs (58kg) |love_interest = Kurt Weller (Husband) Clem Oliver Kind (former Relationship) Oscar † |image1 = janeportrait1.png |family_members = Kurt Weller (Husband) Roman (Brother) Shepherd (Adoptive mother) Bethany Weller (Stepdaughter) Linda Weller (Mother-in-law) |allies = Kurt Weller Patterson Natasha Zapata Edgar Reade Nas Kamal |enemies = Shepherd Sandstorm CIA Thomas Carter † |weapon_of_choice = 9mm automatic gun M-4 |fighting_style = Hand-to-hand combat |profession = Former Consultant for the FBI Former Navy SEAL |affiliation = (Formerly) (Former double agent) |first_appearance = Woe Has Joined |portrayed_by = Jaimie Alexander |significant_pages = Jane's memories Tattoos Jane's dream |last_appearance = |episode_count = 67 |marital_status = Married |children = Avery (Daughter) }}Jane Doe-Weller is a former FBI consultant and former terrorist who was placed in the Critical Incident Response Group, lead by Kurt Weller, to assist on her own investigation case where she continuously helped the team solve the cases linked to her tattoos. She is the central character of the series, and is portrayed as the protagonist of NBC's [[Blindspot|'Blindspot']]. Jane discovers and effectively manages her unique advanced combat skills to help her team prevent the course of illegal operations highlighted in her tattoos by a terrorist organization, Sandstorm. Her name was given to her after no record of her identity could be found in any database. After two years apart from her team and husband, she's forced to return to the FBI after a new layer of bioluminescent tattoos were discovered on her body. Events Childhood and early life Jane Doe, was born under the name of Alice Kruger in Pretoria, South Africa, where she lived with her parents and younger brother, Ian. After both of her parents were killed, the siblings were taken to a secret academy. From a very young age, she excelled from other children with her skilled abilities. * See also [[Alice Kruger|'Alice Kruger']]. When the children were freed, Alice and her brother were adopted by an American soldier, Ellen Briggs, who gave them new names: Remi and Roman, the three of them sought to defend their country from its own government. A series of events, one of them being part of a terrorist organization, took Remi to join the army in order to be part of a black-ops project, her return from Afghanistan meant the beginning of one of the most elaborate and important plans to Sandstorm. * See also Remi. Season 1 Life in the FBI Jane Doe, was left in Times Square inside of a duffel bag under mysterious circumstances with her body completely covered in intricate tattoos and no memory of who she was. She was taken to the FBI in order to be recognized by Special Agent Kurt Weller, whose name was tattooed on her back as one of the most prominent tattoos in her body. Upon her arrival, Jane was submitted to a series of tests, one of them was performed by Dr. Robert Borden who determined that her memory was completely erased after she was given a high dose of ZIP, which caused an induced state of permanent amnesia. Kurt Weller became the lead agent on the Jane Doe case and assigned Agent Patterson the task of scan all of Jane’s tattoos as well as run DNA tests, however no dental records or identity could be found into the FBI or any database. During the course of the investigation, Jane was able to read and understand a Chinese tattoo located under her left ear that led the team to their first case. Patterson also identified a hidden tattoo as a Navy SEAL insignia that indicated that Jane was part of their special operations unit. Once the team and Jane discovered that each of her tattoos was a clue to solve a corruption case in the United States, Bethany Mayfair and Weller agreed to make her part of the team to be armed on the field and become an active member of the Critical Incident Response Group. When encountered with familiar situations or people, Jane is able to retrieve memories from her past life. One of the first memories she had was running a shooting course with an unknown man. In an opportunity she remembered being taken by a man at a young age to what appears to be a basement full of malnourished children. However, the key memories she retrieved, but never spoke of with her team, were the ones she was shown as Remi attending a memorial to keep an eye on Kurt Weller. When a familiar scar was found at the back of Jane’s neck by Weller, Bethany Mayfair ordered Patterson to compare Jane’s DNA to Taylor Shaw’s, an old childhood friend of Weller’s who went missing at the age of 5. When DNA tests confirmed her identity as Taylor, it meant a huge revelation for Jane and Kurt, his sister Sarah and his father Bill, who was accused of kidnapping and murdering Taylor. A few days after being located in her safe house, Jane was attacked by the man from her first memory who broke into her apartment to move her to a safe place and to warn her that she shouldn’t trust “them”. When the man was about to speak, he was shot to death by a sniper from across the street. Meeting Oscar Aware of Jane’s arrival to the FBI, Thomas Carter, Deputy Director of the CIA, expressed his concern about the tattoos to Bethany Mayfair, after he realized they could directly link them to Project Daylight. After harassing Jane multiple times, he finally kidnapped her and tortured her by waterboarding in order to get information about her and her goal inside of the FBI, however, the only memory Jane could retrieve that night was about her time in the army and hearing Carter mentioning Orion. Before Carter could say something else, he was shot to death by a man who showed Jane a recording of herself as Remi asking her new self to trust Oscar and explaining that the reason of her memory wipe was done after she ordered to do so as part of a plan. Oscar showing Jane the video was done with the solely purpose of gaining her trust on him in order to perform a series of tasks to which she refused. However, Oscar threatened to get Weller killed if she didn’t cooperate and Jane reluctantly agreed to commit a series of small missions inside of the FBI such as replacing Bethany Mayfair’s pen, placing a GPS device in the team’s car and deleting some files from the FBI’s servers. Working alongside Oscar, Jane retrieved some memories of their time together, however, one recurrent memory was the one of her breaking their engagement after agreeing to be sent to the FBI. This memory brought Jane and Oscar closer, although Jane never stopped having some reservations towards him. The Truth When an investigation held by Jonas Fischer accused Jane of being a Russian spy and killing Thomas Carter, Jane realized that she was too involved with Oscar and his secrets and lies so she reconsidered working for him but he threatened to kill Kurt Weller if she refused to cooperate. This led Jane to continue performing his missions and to develop some induced feelings for him. An artist received an anonymous order to paint a burning rose, the same from Jane’s tattoo, to drag the attention of the FBI to the artist’s gallery and kill Jane as a result of an explosion; however the explosion injured Weller instead and Jane left the team in pursuit of the unknown sniper who also tried to kill her after shooting her from a building from across the artist’s street. In order to get to Oscar, Jane called to Joey’s Pizza, a fake umber Oscar gave her to stay in touch with him safely. Oscar arrived to their meeting place and was surprised by Jane who received him at gun point to get information about the man who almost killed her twice that day. Oscar confessed that the man’s name was Cade and that he was a former member of their organization until he went rogue and tried to kill Jane at her safe house. Convinced by Oscar that Cade had to be stopped, Jane took a stolen car from Oscar and drove to the address given by other member to a ship where she found the team. Cade, who was waiting for her, attacked Jane but before he could hurt her, Oscar shot him and threw themselves to the sea to take cover from the FBI. Oscar then confessed that Cade held him responsible for his closest friend’s death and that was the reason of his vendetta against Jane. When Matthew Weitz arrived to the FBI to run an investigation on Bethany Mayfair, she was found guilty of killing Thomas Carter when all records of Alexandra couldn’t be found on the FBI servers –after they were erased when Jane followed Oscar orders and stuck the USB drive in a computer-; it was also stablished that the GPS tracker Jane installed in the team’s vehicle linked Mayfair to a location she, supposedly, visited twice the night Carter disappeared that led Weitz to find Carter’s body. Weitz also found an imperfection on a pen’s flow that matched Mayfair’s pen –the same one Jane swapped for the one Oscar gave her-. Hurt, angry and betrayed, Jane met Oscar that same night to face him and accuse him of using her to frame Mayfair for murder. When she was about to turn against him, Sofia Varma explained to Jane that Carter, Mayfair and herself, were into Project Daylight and that the only way to get rid of it was leaving the country, to which Mayfair denied and so they, as organization, sought to take her out of her job as Assistant Director of the FBI in order to make her pay for her corrupt job. FBI Director Pellington, in search of a replacement for Mayfair, ordered Weller to suspend the Jane Doe case and fired Jane from the FBI. Despite her disengagement from the FBI, Jane helped the team with their last tattoo-related case and that same night she went to meet Oscar to cease any involvement with him and his plan, however she was surprised by Mayfair who got there before him; realizing that Jane was the responsible for setting her up, Mayfair pointed her gun at her, but before she could fire, Oscar shot her on her lower back, causing her a deadly wound. Trying to keep her alive, Jane pressed Mayfair’s wound with her hands to stop the bleeding, but she finally died due to blood loss, not before spitting to Jane that she wished she could be in the exact same moment Weller found out who she really was. After Mayfair’s final breath, Jane left the place to hunt Oscar down, she went to his apartment and took a cellphone and a gun from it; before she left she found a picture of her as Remi with Oscar and retrieved another memory of the two of them fighting over her decision on being the one to complete the mission. Jane then visited Ana Montes to get help on tracking a number from Oscar’s cell that led her to Hobbes from whom she overheard about the purchase of a massive amount of lye under the fake ID of Donato. When Hobbes realized Jane was eavesdropping, she lied to him using Cade as an excuse to get to Oscar; Hobbes finally gave her an address to get her secured and meet “Roman” in order to keep her safe from Cade. However, Jane went back to Ana’s apartment to track the order down that the address Ana gave her led her to a warehouse where Oscar was picking up the lye. Meanwhile, Jane got a call from Weller who mentioned his father’s passing and admitting to her that she, Taylor, was the first person he thought of when things happened in his life. When Jane followed Oscar to a barn, she found, what appeared to be, Mayfair’s body but then she was attacked and tied to a chair only to discover that Oscar was ready to wipe her memory again with ZIP in order to save the mission. Using the Taylor Shaw argument and their old feelings for each other, Jane tried to stop Oscar from erasing her memory, however he confessed that Jane’s real identity was never Taylor Shaw, it was just part of Remi’s idea to make her and the FBI believe that the girl came back in order to gain Weller’s trust. He also admitted that he and Remi broke into the evidence locker in Clearfield a year before the plan started and placed Taylor’s samples with Remi’s. As part of the plan and as Jane’s handler, Oscar had to convince her of being Taylor to maintain her cover and to keep her safe inside of the FBI without dragging more attention to her in order to perform the tasks to take Mayfair out from the FBI and place Weller in her place. It was also mentioned that it was Marcos who gave Remi her first dose of ZIP and that she wasn’t supposed to have flashbacks into her past life. Jane then realized that it was Oscar who killed Marcos the night the man broke into her safe house, triggering Cade’s vendetta to avenge Marco’s death. When Jane asked about Shepherd’s identity, Oscar simply mentioned that he saved Remi’s life and that he was the main reason Oscar and Jane were there working on the plan. Oscar then attempted to dose Jane but she broke free and declared her intent to bring him in. The two of them fought, accidentally setting fire to the barn, before Jane accidentally impaled Oscar on a scythe, killing him. Oscar's body was then burned as Jane escaped the fire to finally leave a graffiti “For Marcos” on the truck and run away from the place. When Jane arrived home, she noticed that Weller was waiting for her already inside. He showed her Taylor’s favorite doll and mentioned that his father killed Taylor Shaw twenty five years ago, making it impossible for Jane to be Taylor. Confused about the sudden revelation, Jane tried to explain what Oscar had told her moments before but Weller didn’t stop to hear her and took her under arrest. Season 2 Return and Work as double agent It’s implied that moments after Jane was taken to the FBI, she was taken away by the CIA who sent her to a black site in Oregon where she was tortured every day for three months. Inside of her cell, she managed some rope and attached it to a drill from the floor and produced a maze that later used to break free from her captivity. Before she could attack the guards, she was tortured once again and retrieved another memory where she was being trained, by a bearded man, to endure different type of torture methods. Two weeks later, she was found by the team, led by Nas Kamal, in a motel in Camden, New Jersey, where she was currently working to maintain a low profile and avoid detection from Law Enforcement. Weller went after her and Jane was re-captured after she was pinned down by the team and taken back to the FBI. In the facility Jane was submitted to an illegal MRI-based coronary lie detector where she admitted to Nas, and the team, being contacted by Oscar and performing his tasks under his threat of killing Weller. She also confessed that she realized about Oscar’s goal too late and couldn’t stop him from killing Mayfair. In order to earn her freedom –to stay as away from the CIA as possible-, and as an immunity agreement with Nas, Jane accepted to be placed inside of Sandstorm –the terrorist organization she once was part of- to meet Shepherd and to give Nas intel about the organization’s endgame to prevent them from any other massive attack. Jane was assigned with a fake alibi where she supposedly escaped from Cade after he kept her captive for three months performing different types of torture on her. She was taken out of the city to make a call to Joey’s Pizza and get an address to meet a Sandstorm member that could take her to meet Shepherd. To protect her alibi, Jane asked Weller to shoot her but she was shot by Zapata instead, showing her bad blood towards Jane after holding her responsible for Mayfair’s death. When Jane got to the address given on the phone, she was met by Roman, the breaded man from her memories, who drove her to a medical center despite Jane’s protests. On their way, they were stopped on a DUI checkpoint and Roman killed six police officers when the one that stopped them asked Roman to get out of the car after realizing that Jane was bleeding. After the encounter, he managed to take Jane to the hospital to patch up her wound not before she passed out. She woke up moments later with Roman transfusing his own blood to her, reassuring her that they shared the same blood type. Real identity When Jane was taken to Shepherd, the woman introduced herself as her mother, who used to be an American soldier stationed in South Africa. She freed the children from the Apartheid academy where Alice Kruger and her brother Ian, were kept and trained to be deadly soldiers after their parents were killed by the South African government for being part of an anti-Apartheid activist group. When the rest of the children were taken to foster care, Shepherd decided to adopt Alice and Ian and gave them new names: Remi and Roman. When Jane came back to the FBI that same morning, she asked Weller the reasons of keeping the truth, about the isotopic test on her tooth that determined she was from Africa, from her, to which he simply said that he wanted Jane to be Taylor. Aware of Jane's actions and where she came from, the team kept their distance, often showing hostile rejection towards Jane who also demonstrated her discomfort about her deal with the NSA to Weller. In those moments of doubt, Jane wondered whether Sandstorm was where she truly belonged in. Leaving Shepherd After agreeing to be a double agent working for the FBI inside of Sandstorm, Jane was sent to a series of missions with Roman in order to prove to Shepherd that she could be trusted and that she was still the old Remi; however, Jane failed some tests and a Sandstorm mole placed inside of the FBI sent Roman a note indicating that her loyalty was with the FBI. Shepherd, aware of her betrayal, made a plan to lure the team into Sandstorm’s headquarters and made Jane watch as the building collapsed, apparently, killing everyone. She then ordered Roman to kill Jane but, unable to do so, he fired toward Shepherd and attacked her alongside Jane. Roman was injured and Jane took him to their old medical facility where Roman confessed it was the place where they erased her memory and tattooed her body. While Jane was patching up his wound, she found a vial with ZIP and wiped his memory in order to give him a new chance to start again as a new person. Jane's Blindspot Working alongside Roman for months, Jane got to know him again and developed strong feelings after retrieving old memories of their time in the academy. In those brief moments, Jane could see herself as Alice protecting her brother from other kids in the orphanage, however, she failed to stop one of the kids who cut Ian's face from brow to lip. Convinced that her old brother was still there, Jane felt the need to protect Roman from himself and Shepherd and tried to help him in all the ways she could; after his memory wipe, she took him to the FBI hoping they could welcome him the way the team did when they found her in Times Square. However, the team saw him as a terrorist instead and held him responsible of the death of twelve agents the night Shepherd blew Sandstorm’s compound. Despite the team’s rejection towards Roman, Jane kept trying to make him comfortable in his cell in Zero Division. After sometime, Jane convinced Weller to give Roman a chance to prove himself by sending him on the field where he managed to retrieve memories that helped the team solve a tattoo case; from that moment Weller proved to be willing to trust Roman. Breaking point Trying to help Roman retrieve more memories and save him from the CIA, Nas and Jane took him to Shepherd's old properties with no results; by the time they came back to Jane's safe house, Roman had a memory triggered by some roses in which he was surveilling Weller across the street from a restaurant. Jane took him back to the same place, there Roman confessed he killed Emma Shaw as a direct order from Shepherd not long before Jane was left in Times Square. Roman attempted to tell Weller but Jane decided that she should be the one to give him the news. As things got better on the team and with Roman, Jane and Weller became closer as friends and partners, developing strongest feelings toward each other again, however they never confessed their true feelings to one another. Roman was released from his cell and given home arrest at Jane's house as proof of Weller's trust in him. A few weeks after Roman's confession, Jane, guilty for keeping the truth from Weller, told him the truth about Emma's death, this enraged Kurt who kept his distance from Jane, accusing her of compromising the case by protecting her brother. Jane arrived home from work and found Roman attempting on making dinner which resulted on him cutting his finger, when Jane placed some gauze on the wound, he remembered being Zipped by Jane the night of Sandstorm's compound raid; he attacked her and taken back to his cell. Shepherd managed to get into the FBI and attacked SIOC while the team was lured away as part of Sheperd's plan; during the attack the FBI suffered several casualties, one of them Director Sam Pellington. Once the team stopped the attack, Weller suggested Jane to spend the night in Roman's cell because it was too dangerous for her to be alone in her safe house now that Roman and Shepherd were out there. In the cell, Jane felt responsible for what her family had done that day and what they were planning to do in a near future, Weller comforted her and they kissed but where interrupted by the Secret Service who took Weller. Without Weller in the building, acting Director Hirst approached Jane and offered to relocate her anywhere she wanted as a way to free her from her deal between the FBI and the NSA; after their conversation, Jane considered the option of leaving but decided to stay after Weller confessed her he loved her. After stopping Sandstorm and getting Shepherd under arrest, Jane arrived to Weller's party and confessed him she loved him as well and they kissed; when they went back to the apartment, Zapata, Reade and Patterson left the place to leave them alone. Jane and Weller slept together for the first time that night. Two years later Jane is seen climbing up a mountain; atop of it a Monk is waiting for her who suggests her to go back home instead of trying to forget something she still longed for. Jane goes back to her tent and is surprised by Weller who had been looking for her for what appears a long period of time. They hug and Jane notices that Weller is still wearing his wedding ring, alluding to a marriage that took place some time between the two years gap. Weller produces a metal box - with Jane Doe FBI written on it - from his backpack and informs Jane that Patterson, Zapata and Reade had been kidnapped and that he needs her help to find them. Once they both touch the box, it produces a metal plate with Jane's bird tattoo drawn on it which Weller approaches to Jane's neck, making a second layer of tattoos appear. Season 3 Life in Colorado Sometime after their wedding, Jane and Weller moved to Colorado in order to be closer to Bethany, Weller’s daughter. Upon their arrival, the couple started to remodel, fix and decorate the new place, as well as moving in their belongings. One night, after serving dinner, Jane sat to eat with Weller who had just put Bethany to sleep, mentioning that he loved having her when Allison worked at night, and asked Jane about having a baby on their own. Seconds later, after their chat, Jane answered the phone to hear a distressed Keaton warning her to leave the house before the line died and the two were attacked by several men. Later that same night, and after defeating their assailants, Keaton visited and warned Jane that a former Sandstorm loyalist, Bertrad Keele, had put a bounty of 10 million on her head before he committed suicide, making Jane a target for the best assassins in the world. Jane tried to accept Keaton’s help to get her out of the country under a false name, however, Weller refused, alluding that they’d face the threat together as a marriage and that he’ll go with Jane. Aware of Weller’s sacrifice of leaving his family behind for her, Jane reluctantly decided to leave the country alone with Keaton’s help, unbeknownst to Weller who was fast asleep next to Bethany, not before Jane left her wedding ring on top of the drawer. Life Away After fleeing the country with Keaton’s help, Jane traveled by herself through Europe. Under the desire to help people and put her combat abilities to work, she got involved in Kidnapping and Ransom; she revealed that this kind of work paid well, which allowed her to get fake passports and move through countries, ensuring her safety. In her stay in Paris, and during a job, Jane crossed paths with Clem, a fellow K&R member who had gotten to the kidnap victim before her; eventually both agreed to share the winnings before they were attacked by Dwire, Clem’s partner who left them unconscious, leaving with the victim, earning all the profits of the job. Both Jane and Clem woke up only to find that they were tied up together by Dwire, which annoyed Jane; even so, she needed Clem’s help and together managed to free themselves. Clem flirted with Jane in hopes for her to become his partner, however, she refused and walked away. Sometime after their first encounter, Jane agreed to work alongside Clem. She mentioned to the team that while working together, their MO was to stay together while riding the compounds and take the guards by surprise in order to ensure the victim’s safety; eventually, both managed to run a dozen of successful jobs, allowing Jane to save enough money to make up for a living on the run. Six months later, and after finishing a job, Clem once again tried to convince Jane to stay and stop running, pointing out that she deserved to be happy; they went further their professional work and slept together. Later, Jane collected her belongings and mentioned though she’d miss him, she already had a great guy, Jane pulled away from Clem and walked away. Eventually, Jane made it to Switzerland where an attempt on her life left her unconscious after she was caught in an explosion. During this short period of time, Roman, who was believed was following his sister, added new bioluminescent tattoos to her body, overlaying the old ones. Nepal Jane's last hideout was in Kathmandu, Nepal, where she lived among monks. During her stay there, she spent most of her time climbing a mountain in order to leave behind her old life and drawing in her new journal. She also became a vegan after getting used to the Monks' way of life. Venice Jane then accompanied Weller to Saint Mark's Square in Venice, Italy, for them to follow the lead on the tattoo and pursuit Roman. In the city, a clock tower with the date of their engagement (July 10th), led them to a box with the bird insignia on it. Despite Weller’s protests to wait for the bomb squad, Jane opened the box to find two syringes and a phone inside. Jane then called the only number saved on the phone and was surprised by Roman at the other side of the line. In the call, Roman revealed that he had intentionally kidnapped and sold the team to the highest bidder and had contacted the fixer who could remove the hit on Jane, also mentioning that one of the syringes contained a chemical, Succinylcholine, that’d reduce Jane’s heartbeat to an undetected crawl. While on the phone, Jane realizes that her brother was nearby; Jane and Weller accidentally parted ways chasing after Roman who managed to escape. Once Jane and Weller reunited, the latter retrieving Roman’s cellphone, they argued about Roman’s command for Jane to inject herself with a drug, however, she recklessly injected herself with the substance in the red syringe, mentioning that she was tired of running away. Afterwards, Weller carried Jane’s body to the meeting point, posing as her assassin who wanted to collect the bounty. After Leslie Doorhaus confirmed Jane was indeed dead, cancelled the hit on her; aware of the minutes he had left, Weller injected the antidote before it was too late. It fell upon Jane and Weller to take the fixer’s thugs. After the fight, they managed to escape the fight unharmed, flying away from Italy. Rescuing the Team and Back at Home Free from the bounty, Jane, along with Weller, board the FBI jet where they learned from Rich that the team was held captive in a military facility in Venezuela. During their journey, Jane discuss with her husband about their future after rescuing their friends, where she confessed that as though she loved her life in Colorado, it lacked of purpose, something she found while she was away. Despite the dangers of being caught, Jane and Weller decided to infiltrate the military compound to find the remaining members of the team. They proved vital on getting their friends out of the military facility after the couple found Reade, Patterson and Zapata surrounded by enemy forces. The team finally found their way out of the place by traveling on a tank, blocking the enemies’ way with ruble from a collapsed tunnel that Jane managed to knock down. Once back at their place, and once Weller left to grab some food, Jane took advantage of her moment alone to stash away several passports and money with different countries’ currency in a vent located in the living room. A painful truth Getting ready to go to bed, Jane turns the lights off and realizes there's a manila envelope under the door, when she reads the papers in it, she realizes one of them is a pregnancy certificate and that the others correspond to adoption documents, revealing that she had a daughter eighteen years ago. On the phone, Roman explains to his sister that she bore a beautiful girl when she was only 16 years old; her father being Remi's old boyfriend. Roman also reveals that Shepherd took the child away from her mother after ordering Rossi to set up an adoption for the newborn against her mother's will. After the child's adoption, Remi looked for her daughter but later joined the army in an attempt to cope with her loss and pain. After the revelations from the night before, Jane made arrangements to find the truth behind Rossi’s papers. One such arrangements was asking Patterson for help to validate the documents, whom she viewed the perfect person to confide with such important task. Patterson subsequently confirmed that Jane’s daughter’s birth certificate and the obstetrician’s signature were authentic. Not long after Patterson’s findings, Jane received a call from Roman, who encouraged to ask him directly for information about the girl. He then proceeded to hum a lullaby that Jane recognized as the song she sang to her baby in the hospital, allowing her to retrieve an old memory; Roman also mentioned that after the baby’s adoption, Jane, by that time Remi, searched for her daughter, ultimately joining the army in order to cope with her loss. Desperate for the lack of information on her daughter, Jane called Clem for help, leaving a short voice message about her current situation, hoping he would eventually hear it. Though still conflicted with the truth, Jane eventually recovered from the initial shock of her family revelation, and after some meditation, she decided to stop the search of her daughter. Despite her desire to avoid any search of her daughter’s fate, Jane was encouraged to keep looking, however, Weller mentioned to Jane that her quest was futile, as he had accidentally killed her daughter months before. Confused by the reveal, Jane demanded an explanation to which Weller confessed meeting Avery in Berlin, Germany, the same day he had arrived at a hotel looking for Jane. Through Weller’s confession, Jane also discovered that, despite Weller’s order, Avery had followed him and gotten shot to death, making it impossible for Weller to take her body from the place. After the revelations, Jane dismissed any attempt from Weller to approach and talk to her at any given chance while at work. Despite her anger, Jane kept following orders to work alongside Weller during a case, however, her defiant nature put her life and her husband’s in danger just to challenge Weller. When Weller returned from work, Jane declared that, after some reflection, she had decided that she could no longer be with him and left the apartment, not before she left her wedding ring on the kitchen counter, parting ways with her husband. Season 4 ZIP Poisoning * Main article: [[Remi Briggs|'Remi']] Memories * Main article: [[Memories|'Memories']]. Jane’s memories are short but detailed flashbacks of her past life as Remi from when she was an active member of Sandstorm; however, some of them are insights of her childhood before and after she was taken to the African orphanage. They’re triggered by certain circumstances or people that seem familiar to her. Her memories are always seen in black and white presumably because they got deeply buried in her mind after the memory wipe. * See also: Complete list of Jane’s memories. Torture Right after she was captured by the CIA, Jane was taken to one of their black sites in Oregon where she was tortured every day while trying to procure information about her goals in the FBI and her connection to Kurt Weller. During the time of her torture, Jane was kept inside of a small filthy cell with no bed and windows and only a drain hole in the floor. Her only piece of clothing was some prison scrubs with a significant cut on the upper side of her back, making Kurt Weller’s name tattoo visible. Jane was submitted to different kinds of torture like electrocution and drowning; she was also constantly beaten by the guards using heavy chains or a tonfa stick. Somehow, Jane managed some rope she attached to the drain grate from the floor and made a mace with which she effectively attacked the guards and escaped from the place in a stolen truck. The place chosen by the CIA for their black site was the basement from a car shop in Oregon owned and managed by Nick, who can be seen producing a shotgun from the counter as soon as Jane breaks free. Personality After waking up with no memories at all, Jane showed a rather shy personality, often observant and smart, surprising the team with her analytical thinking and eye for details. Jane is caring and compassionate, and is often marked by a fierce determination to aid others. She stated herself that she would never betray her friends and team. Jane was even willing to help others who had hurt or betrayed her before such as Oscar when Cade attempted to kill them both and Jake Keaton when his daughter was held hostage by Dabbur Zann members. This strong desire often frustrated others, particularly Weller who labeled her actions as reckless. On the other side, for all of her kindness and compassion, Jane can be fierce when provoked as seen when she confronted Zapata only a few days after she returned from Camden, knowing that the Agent held her responsible for Mayfair's death. Despite being one of the more compassionate members of the team, Jane held a considerable grudge against those who had threatened her life and the team's such as Rich Dotcom and Jake Keaton. However, Jane always sees the best in people and is willing to give them second chances. Physical Appearance Jane is a tall tomboy-looking woman with a slim figure and short wavy black hair. Her most visible features are the tattoos on her hands and a medium-sized black bird on the left side of her neck. She has green eyes, fair complexion and her body is completely covered in tattoos, including her face which was tattooed with invisible ink that can be only seen with some special UV light. She dresses in comfortable dark clothes that give her a casual tomboy look such as black jeans and combat boots, tank tops and a jacket. As the show progresses, so does her style and she’s often seen wearing tight sweaters under a black leather jacket. After spending three months in a CIA’s black site (In Night So Ransomed Rogue), Jane’s hair grew into a messy wavy bob she later cut into her usual short hairstyle and changed the jeans for fit cargo pants. Two years after the events from the second season finale, Jane’s hair is shoulder-length. Abilities Drawing Jane is a gifted artist, being able to make detailed sketches of her own tattoos by only using her apparent eidetic memory. She also can draw detailed sketches of people, as seen when she draw Kurt Weller's portrait and Avery's face. Combat Despite her memory wipe, Jane’s muscle memory and instincts allowed her to develop considerable physical prowess lethal for her attackers. Jane is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. From a very young age, Jane was taught self-defense and attack techniques as part of a specialized training. Her expertise was proven the first time she was allowed on the field after an encounter where she easily disarmed her attackers. Jane is also quite fast and agile with sharp reflexes, able to dodge a much larger opponent’s assault, as well as being precise in her attacks. She has keen instincts under pressure, demonstrating capable tactical and escape skills such as making decisions in split seconds to ensure hers and other people’s safety. She’s quite resourceful, often using objects in her surroundings and the environment for her advantage. Weapon proficiency Due to her past in Sandstorm and as a trained Navy SEAL, Jane became proficient in a variety of weapons, the most noticeable being her preference towards the M4 automatic rifle, to which she showed having an advanced knowledge when she was capable of arming and firing it without guidance. Languages Other skills Jane was able to figure out how to pilot a plane and a helicopter, as well as ride a bike and drive a car even though she wasn’t aware of her abilities to do so. In her life as Remi, she was able to manipulate people through words to convince them to do what she needed, this is shown in Jane when she faces critical events with dangerous or emotionally unstable victims or suspects. Significant Objects Necklace Kurt Weller gave Jane a golden necklace for her (Taylor's) birthday. He bought it at an auction after Emma passed away, knowing that she got it after her daughter's birth because the green gem resembled her eyes. From the day she received the gift, Jane wore it every day as an amulet given to her by "someone special". Sadly, after she was taken by the CIA, the necklace, among her clothes and personal effects, were lost. Puzzle box As kids, Ian and Alice had a special coin that was the last reminder of their parents. Ian failed at keeping it hidden and lost the coin over a bully boy who attacked him and cut his face. Afer losing the object, Alice gave her brother a gum wrapper paper and they kept it over the years as they grew up. Before Remi wiped her memory and left Sandstorm to join the FBI as Jane, she gave Roman the puzzle box in hopes that he could open it someday. On one of the nights Roman took Jane to Sandstorm's headquarters, he showed her the box but took it away from her when she couldn't open it. After the events of the same day, Roman gave Jane the box once again and she succeeded, revealing the gum wrapper she left there for her brother in her past life. * The box makes a small appearance in Jane's dream resting over a table at Weller's apartment and is knocked over by Jane after she's hit and pushed by Remi. Sketchbooks Jane has owned three different black notebooks she often uses as sketchbooks. They contain several black and white detailed sketches and phrases. In season 1 most of her drawings resembled her tattoos, being these the only familiar thing she could draw in detail by memory. Her sketchbook often helps her cope with different emotions and situations. It's presumed that her first notebook was taken by the FBI after her arrest, as all of her other possessions, as evidence for containing highly classified information on her case. Some time after her escape from the CIA, she replaced it by a larger black spiral notebook. Two years after the events from the season 2 finale, Jane is seen drawing in a rustic leather journal. Her sketches seem to be as detailed as usual and still drawn in black and white ink. Wedding Ring Relationships * Main article: ''Jane Doe's relationships''. Family Quotes Trivia * Jane is fluent in English, Chinese, Bulgarian, Russian, Arabic and Tibetan. * Jane's case file number is 8348Y. * Her body was tattooed all at once. * The origins of her scar at the back of her neck are still unknown. * She can pilot helicopters and ride a bike. * Jane was the first member of the team invited to Weller's home. * Her locker in Season 1 was Locker 14. * She has a fear of flying. (Due to a feeling of not being in control.) * She can hold her breath underwater for 4 minutes. * She shares the same blood type with her brother, Roman. * She became a vegan after her time with the monks in Nepal * While on the run, Jane did some K&R (kidnapping and ransom) jobs abroad. * Her locker in season 3 is Locker 2. According to the Blindspot Comic Con trailer, Jane is: * Fluent in 13 different dialects. * Can hold her breath while remaining active under water for over 4 minutes. * Has off the charts reflexes and experienced hand to hand combat skills. * 'Jane Doe' is a placeholder name used by law enforcement (primarily in the United States and Canada) to refer to female victims, suspects or persons of interest in an investigation, whose identities are unknown or must be legally withheld. The male equivalent is 'John Doe'. Other versions include 'John Roe' or 'Jane Roe', with 'Janie' or 'Johnnie Doe' used for children. Images Janeportrait1.png 1x08-8.jpeg 1x08-1.jpeg 1x09-6.jpeg 1x09-1.jpeg 1x10-15.jpeg 1x10-10.jpeg 1x10-7.jpeg 1x10-3.jpeg 1x10-1.jpeg 111-2.jpeg 115-12.jpeg 115-8.jpeg 115-6.jpeg 115-3.jpeg 116-16.jpeg 116-12.jpeg 116-8.jpeg 116-4.jpeg 116-2.jpeg 117-13.jpeg 117-12.jpeg 117-10.jpeg 117-4.jpeg 117-1.jpeg 117-.jpeg NUP 167897 1174.JPG 1x18-18.jpeg 1x18-17.jpeg 1x18-14.jpeg 1x18-9.jpeg 1x18-7.jpeg 1x18-5.jpeg 1x18-4.jpeg 1x18-2.jpeg 1x19-9.jpeg 1x19-7.jpeg 1x19-1.jpeg 1x20-4.jpeg 1x20-1.jpeg 1x21-9.jpeg 1x21-7.jpeg 1x21-6.jpeg 1x21-2.jpeg 1x22-11.jpeg 1x22-4.jpeg 1x22-1.jpeg 1x23-4.jpeg 2x01-10.jpeg 2x01-7.jpeg 2x01-2.jpeg 2x02-19.jpg 2x02-11.jpg 2x02-7.jpg 203-10.jpg 203-9.jpg 203-8.jpg 203-7.jpg 204-8.jpeg 204-6.jpeg 205-9.jpeg 205-10.jpeg 205-3.jpeg 205-2.jpeg 206-09.jpeg 206-06.jpeg 207-11.jpeg 207-6.jpeg 207-2.jpeg 222 (6).jpg 222 (16).jpg See also Appearances es:Jane Doe Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Zipped Category:FBI Consultants Category:Navy Seal Category:FBI Category:Critical Incident Response Group Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters